The Day I Became a Guardian
by iceamethyst007
Summary: You move into a new house not very excited about it, that was until you looked out the window to a new begining...literally. You start hanging out with a group of little kids that were also hanging out with another teen; who is not believed in by others your age. You guessed it Jack Frost! Reader/Jack Frost re-uploaded.
1. Moving in and Meeting Neighbors

**Okay here's the deal...**

**1. My inspiration is from "Life with Jack Frost" because I've read it…4 times XD.**

**2. I said I would make a Rise of the Guardians story and I am :D.**

**3. I'm making this story because I'm absolutely in love with this movie!**

**4. Plus I noticed not much people make Reader/ (You know who).**

**I'll tell you I'm NOT going to stop this story for a while.**

**Jack Frost is my favorite character because of his cool powers…and you know among other things… :#).**

**I know a lot of people "Like" Jack Frost; I have to admit he's handsome but really…:/**

**Don't go nuts about it.**

**(N/A) is what I'm using to insert personalities and stuff about you (mostly name) so…remember that.**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Just moving in…**

* * *

It's 6:00 when your family pulled into the drive-way of your new home.

You look out from the windshield taking your hand off the door and open it.

You enhanced the think snow outside by smiling to yourself staring at the snow on the ground.

As you stop while holding the open car door you look at your new house you automatically noticed the house was a lot different from your old house.

You mumble to yourself grabbing your bags from the back of the car ignoring your mom and dad's comments about how much you'll love the house.

"You'll love the inside of the house (N/A)" your Mom says grabbing her purse and closing the car door.

"I guess" you replied shrugging making your Dad frown and watch you walk to the door.

You opened the door seeing the living room; you look around seeing 2 brown couches, a TV hanging over the wall, and a dining room to your left.

As you walked in you ran up the stairs; leaving your family downstairs looking at the house downstairs you open the first door to your right realizing it was your bedroom.

Everything was in its old place but the room was bigger; way bigger.

You flew on your bed landing on your back looking up to the ceiling and heard kids laughing and playing in the snow.

"At least their having fun" you said to yourself smiling watching them throw snowballs and make snow angels on the ground.

You uttered a laugh seeing one of the kids got hit with a snowball so hard they flew into the snow.

Pulling back your hair you noticed one of the kids started walking over to your house with like 5 other kids with him.

So with that you bolted all the way downstairs sliding down the rail seeing your parents asleep on the couch.

You heard the little boy knock softly on the door; you put on your coat and open the door revealing the little boy smiling with one tooth gone and a brown cap almost matching his brown hair.

"Hello, are you the new neighbor" he asked smiling making me smile back.

"We'll I guess I am considering there's a moving truck in my yard" you smiled back making his friends laugh at my comeback.

"Would you like to come and play with us" A boy with a red snow hat asked jumping beside him making me close the door and turn back to them.

"Why not" you answered shrugging smiling at them and watching them run back to the area they were playing at.

After you noticed right when you were going to follow them a little girl with blonde hair stood right in front of me with her thumb in her mouth waiting for me to walk.

"You're not going to go and play with them" you asked looking at her with'awe' on my face watching her about to speak.

"I want to walk with you" she replied grabbing your hand jumping while we walked to the area going across the street.

You both crossed the street making me look up seeing all the kids play but the boy with brown hair just watching you two walk up to him.

"Sophie can't you cross the street by yourself" he asked making Sophie let go of my hand and start playing.

You watched the kids play in the snow but to yourself you were actually waiting for them to start a snowball fight just to see if you could tease them.

The boy with the brown hair walked up to you another time more confused.

"Sorry but what is your name" he asked making him look a lot cuter then before.

"My name's (N/A), what's yours" you asked making him smile.

"Jamie and this is my little sister Sophie" he said hugging his little sister making her laugh.

Just after he finished talking one kid got hit with a snowball behind Jamie and Sophie.

"Snowball fight" you heard someone call making everyone start to fire.

* * *

**(Your POV)**

* * *

I quickly sprinted over to a tree leaning on it so they couldn't attack me.

As I leaned on the tree I saw a boy about my age throw some snowballs at Jamie and sometimes random people.

The weird thing is he had white hair, a staff that seemed kind of cool, and no shoes on; it was a great thing he didn't see me or I could be covered in snow for sure.

I examined him while he was playing with the kids; he had a blue jacket and brown pants that were defiantly worn out.

As I examined him I noticed he was floating…how weird…

"Hey guys where did (N/A) go" one of the kids asked making the boy look around really confused watching the kids scout around looking for me.

"Shoot" I said in a whisper so they couldn't hear me and jumped behind a shrub.

I looked up seeing that boy with white hairs back in front of me and that gave me a great idea.

I slowly backed up from the bush on my toes; I slowly got up and threw the snow ball at his head and ran to a different bush.

He put his hand in the back of his head and turned around making me able to see his face.

You could tell he really was very confused when he saw no one there.

I decided it was time to stop torturing them and walked to the edge of the bush tapping Jamie making him jump.

"Looking for me" I asked making Jamie turn around and laugh.

I looked up seeing the group stop what they were doing and stared laughing with Jamie.

"How did you hide so fast" Jamie asked making me smile and grab a bit of snow and played with it in my hand.

"It's not that hard you guys were really in to the game and so I hid" I said simply making the boy answer back.

"Not very well since I saw you the time" the white-haired boy said making 3 kids laugh.

I pretended not to hear him and looked at Jamie.

"You're not cold out here wearing that" Jamie asked pointing your short (N/A) skirt and (N/A) hood.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

You realized you weren't cold at all so you just answered Jamie's question.

"No not really" you said making the boy smirk and floated beside you.

As he flew by you felt the cold start to get stronger but you still didn't react.

Of course you pretended he wasn't there and you can tell he was definatlly surprised.

Just after Sophie asked the most out of the ordinary question and made you automatically start thinking.

"Have you ever believed in the Easter Bunny" Sophie asked making the questions start flowing in.

"Or the Tooth fairy" a kid added.

"How about Santa"

"What about Sandman"

You raised your eyebrow at all of those questions you knew the answer too.

But the last one totally made you ponder.

"What about Jack Frost" Jamie asked looking at the boy beside you grinning making all the kids nod in unison and laugh a bit.

"Umm I know about the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and Santa" you replied making a pause about answering the last one.

"But I've never heard of anyone named Jack Frost" you said making everyone pause and walk up to you.

Jamie looked at you very surprised at your answer.

_I should have said "Yes" you thought trying to hold back from slapping yourself._

"Umm…did I say something?" you asked making Jamie look at you in shock as well as the others.

"How could you not know who is Jack Frost" Jamie shouted making you jump back a bit.

"He's the one who creates these snow days" one kid said making you really ponder about the question even more.

You didn't say anything all you did was look at the group still confused.

You looked at your watch and looked really surprised at the time.

"Sorry guys I have to go" was all you said and waved running to your house across the street.

* * *

**Yep…that's chapter one…**

**I know it's bad but I REALLY wanted to make a story a bit more…different then the others.**

**Plus…I'm afraid I'll mess things up…**

**But anyway…be ready for the next Chapter!**

**Also please tell me how I did…I would like to know your comments :P. (No spamming story edits please...)**

* * *

**(Reader's note)**

**For a VERY good reason this story was deleted and I saw why.**

**So I decided to be a bit more careful next time uploading it.**

**Remember School's in again so...let the SLOW writing begin!**


	2. Pitch is Back? With Jack's Introduction!

**Yeah…I can't wait T_T…**

**I'm also sorry if it's too long...it's a habit.**

**Let's get to the story.**

* * *

**Rise Of The Guardians**

* * *

**(Jack's POV)**

* * *

"Guys I'm telling you I swore she saw me" I exclaimed making North fall into a deep thinking and the Easter Kangaroo snicker at me.

"Jack, are you sure" Tooth asked making the fairies huff as she asked the question; I don't know why though.

"Jack even if she did see you she was definitely ignoring you" Bunnymund said trying so hard not to laugh at the winter spirits expression.

"This girl…do you happen to know her name" North asked with a very interested look on his face.

This made Sandy wake up and started listening to the conversation almost as if he listens in his sleep.

"Her name's (N/A), I heard her introducing herself in front of Jamie" I said moving my hand for great expression.

I swore I saw Bunnymund grin and whisper something to North; I did not like the look on North's smile.

"Jack why don't you try to introduce yourself" North said getting up out of his chair making Sandy nod in agreement.

_Praise the Man in the Moon help me…_

That's when my mind lost it and I bolted up from my chair leaning on the table in front of me using my arms for support.

"You think I should, I wanted to, I'm holding back because I'm afraid if she doesn't see me" I bolted up off my chair making everyone jump including North I saw their faces change from excited to frightened.

I blinked a-couple times realizing what I just said…

_I'm letting her get to my head; why?_

I look up from the table seeing North smile but everyone just staring at me then him.

"Jack when you started the snowball fight" he stopped waiting for me to answer.

"Yeah" I asked looking at him grabbing my staff from beside me and held it.

"You said that you felt someone had thrown a snowball at you" He added making me my face jump to confuse to a happy, hyper face.

"She's the one that threw it at me; that's why they couldn't find her" I literally jumped floating into a front-flip in the air not realizing how kid-ish I was.

"Why don't you go see her" Tooth asked making me wonder and smile again.

"That's a great idea Tooth" I smiled seeing North give me a snow globe with a warm heart full smile.

I grabbed it and said "(N/A)'s House" and threw it in front of me jumping into the portal not hearing the last words Bunnymund said but my name.

"Jack Freezer has a huge crush"

* * *

**(Your POV)**

***At your house***

* * *

After I finished taking a shower and getting dressed I sat in front of my mirror and combed my hair.

_Why do I feel like I'm being watched…?_

I hate it when I have that feeling; I can never do anything until I actually have closure over it.

I stopped combing my hair seeing a boy at my window…watching me from the window lying on the outer rim of it.

I put the comb down seeing him smile; for some reason I realized he was the boy from yesterday.

This made me really uncomfortable…so I turned around ignoring him not even looking at the window.

I secretly looked at him lying on my bed looking up seeing that he was raising his eyebrow at me and he added a smirk on his face to go with it.

_Dang for a weird kid he's freaking smart…_

I got up and watched him tap on the window making me turn around and looked at him.

_Shit…I just messed up…_

I stood still making him smile and point and the window latch.

I slowly walked to the window and unlocked the latch; making him smile and open it stepping in my room.

"Aren't you the boy from the snowball fight yesterday" I asked making him look at me in amazement.

Not wasting a second he flew up in front of my face making me lean on my bed.

"Wait…you actually saw me yesterday" he asked really surprised like I just made his day.

"Um…" I gulped making him pull himself up back to his standing position.

"Oh…sorry (N/A) got a bit carried away there" he said rubbing the back of his head and looked over at my dresser.

My eyes went wide realizing me knew my name.

_Now that scared me to death…_

"Yes, I did see you yesterday" I said making him look at me and put on a serious-face circling me as I stood up.

_What the heck is he doing?_

"We'll can you guess who I am" he asked moving his arms in a way that matched his question in a weird way and with a smile on his face.

"A stalker that some-how got in my window; and for some reason knows my name" I said crossing my arms making him tilt his head and raise an eyebrow at me.

"We'll I'm technically not a stalker if you know me" he said holding his staff beside him and leaned forward smiling at me.

"But I don't know you" I said still having my arms crossed and with an annoyed look on.

"Obviously, you can see me so you must believe in me" he said motioning his arms again.

_What in the world does he me mean by "believe in him"?_

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said uncrossing my arms and poking him in his chest.

"It looks like you do (N/A)" he said smirking at me and watched me poke him.

_Is he flirting with me or just messing with me?!_

I blushed at the thought making him shake his head laughing and look at me again.

"My name's Jack Frost" he said making me jump at the name realizing the question from yesterday.

That's when a bunch of memories from when I was a kid playing in the snow popped up.

I remembered me singing the song about Christmas and actually only remembering one part with one song.

I think he saw through my mind and leaned on his staff staring at me smiling again…

_What's up with that staff? Why is he talking to me? Why won't he stop smiling at me?!_

I looked up and saw in only an inch to my face making our nose only touch for a second until we both pulled back.

"Umm…sorry" he said backing up with a bit of pink on his face.

I rubbed my right arm with my left hand and looked down at the floor.

"its okay" I replied making him look up at me and smile.

"Hey, you want to take a walk in the park sometime" he asked putting his hands in his pocket with his staff in between his arm on his left-side.

"We could go now; my parents left for work already" I said shrugging my shoulders seeing him smile and grabbed my arm and flew out the window.

As he jumped out the window I yelped and held his arm so I wouldn't fall or even feel it.

"Hey don't worry I've got you" I heard him say laughing at my reaction and bringing me a-bit closer to him.

When he brought me closer I started to feel cold, I was usually used to cold but I kept shivered at his body temperature.

_W-why is he s-so c-cold…?_

"Now you feel cold" he asked whispering in my ear making me shake more feeling his cold breath.

_He was defiantly flirting with me this time…I don't think I mind though~ _

I looked up at him, realizing he was more focused on not running into anything more than looking more at me.

_No! I do mind why am I even thinking about that?!_

I felt the ground on my feet and he let go of me; I swore I saw pink on his face!

"That was-"he said and I cut him off surprising him a bit.

"That was so cool" I said feeling VERY hyper all of a sudden…How awkward…

_Why the heck am I acting like a kid?!_

He laughed shaking his head and then looking at the ground.

For some reason that laugh…made me feel weird something I've never felt before.

I was suddenly feeling warmness in my body and when he looked at me and smiled…my heart skipped a beat…literally…

I started the trail walking pass the busy businesses while we talked about the landscape around us.

Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy but I really didn't care; I have someone to talk to that is actually my age…at least I think so.

That's when I broke our silence and asked the weirdest question…probably a question that he thought was hilarious.

"Hey Jack, how old are you" I asked making him look up and smiled a bit funny at me.

"We'll technically I'm 318"he said trying really hard not to laugh making me look at him with the most annoyed face.

"My physical form now is 18 and I'm stuck like that "he said making me nod but I was still confused.

I think he noticed because he kept talking and we were almost already at my house.

"When Jamie asked you if you knew "The Guardians" and asked you questions about those people" he started making me really interested in the conversation again.

"The Tooth Fairy, Santa, Easter Bunny, and Sand-man are in it…even me" he said walking a bit closer to me, funny I've very noticed yet.

I scooted a bit to my right saying "A bit close there huh" I smirked starting to enjoy his plan.

"Depends…how close you want me to be" he asked winking making me blush and turn away.

_Yep he was defiantly flirting with me again. :/_

I turned around seeing him holding his staff on his left hand and him walking a bit to the side making him bump into me.

"Oh crap sorry" he said walking a bit away from me again and looking down laughing under his breath.

I couldn't help but giggle making him turn to me again this time smiling a heart full smile.

_What the why did I just giggle?! I'm going to say that was cute but…wait what am I saying?!_

"Oh you think that was funny" he asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Even if I did what were you going to do about it" I said and stop walking turning to him putting my hand on my hips.

He continued his evil grin and grabbed me once more flying all the way in the air so that we were flying with the clouds.

* * *

**(Jack's POV)**

* * *

_Man…I've never acted like this before…I feel warm every time I look at her…I like it._

I watched her close her eyes again and gripped my sweatshirt tighter.

I somehow felt guilty doing this and I flew closer to the ground.

As I flew to the ground stopping at the front of her house making her quickly let go of me.

I could defiantly tell she was mad at me and I grabbed her arm before she walked inside.

"Wait, I'm sorry if I hurt you or scared you" I said holding her arm and she was just avoiding my face.

_I think I lost it…_

Instead of waiting for her to answer I hugged her making her gasp in shock.

"I'm sorry" I repeated feeling her hug me back.

* * *

**Ahh…yep got that out of my system.**

**Writing help's everything doesn't it?**

**We'll it helps you guys anyway :P.**

**Please tell me how I did!**


	3. Friends and Visiting the Workshop!

**I have SO many ideas for this story…**

**Mostly for different points of views :P.**

**I'm trying to make Normal and more POV's for Jack…**

**Because you know he's the one that you're going to fall in love with ;).**

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians**

**(Jack's POV)**

* * *

Right when she walked in the door I could practically hear her run up the stairs.

I'm still afraid I hurt her; if I did something wrong that I know that can't be fixed.

Looking down at my feet and then the bottom of my staff still a foot from her front door of her house; I felt guilty and regretting just flying her up in the air and asking if she would like to take a walk.

I looked up seeing a face that I would almost not like to see that this point.

"So Mate how'd it go" the Kangaroo asked hoping off the roof smirking at me.

"We'll she does see me" I said laughing a bit and saw Bunny's face went down.

"What happened" Bunny said making his face get almost scared and really upset for me.

"She doesn't believe that there is such thing as the Guardians" I said making Bunnymund laugh at me and not able to stop.

"What" I shouted probably a bit too loud; totally forgetting she could hear me in her room if I yelled loud enough.

"I-I-it's just funny that you care so much for her; and how you want her to believe in all of us" he said stopping and smiling at me.

"And what if I do I can care for people to" I said with a very annoyed and mad look leaning forward to his face with my staff as support.

"If you really care…" Bunnymund stopped and thought about an end to his sentence and nodded at his idea "Why don't you invite her to North's; he wants to meet her anyway".

I put my hand over my face and took it off and started talking.

"Do you really think she'll want to go to the North Pole after she's only met me for 2 days?" I asked making Bunnymund smirk.

"We'll I did just watch you two hug for some weird reason" he said teasing me and made my cheeks light up pink and shook my head.

"Why are you even here" I mumbled raspy making his reaction a bit shocked at my question.

"I was just telling you North wants to tell us something really important" Bunny said really with a very serious face.

"He's back" I asked in shock watching him shrug and shook his head.

"That's what I want to know so let's go Freezer" He said making me frown at the name.

* * *

***At North's Workshop***

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

"Ahh… Jack I see you made it" North said with a regular smile and in a happy mood.

"Hey North anything happen when I was gone" Jack asked laughing a bit and leaning on his staff.

Sandy started making pictures over his head to explain what he saw but Jack just looked at North.

"Sandy said he saw Pitch walking around the city" North said with a neutral face on watching Sandy go on.

"What should we do" Tooth asked making North put a finger on his chin and thought over about the question.

"I asked Man in Moon when Sandy first told us but he had no answers" North said watching everyone's expressions go blank.

"Why don't we wait and see if Pitch shows up and see what's his plan" Jack asked making North agree mostly because they had no choice.

"Mean-while why don't we talk about Jack's girlfriend" Bunnymund said making everyone look up at Jack and Jack jump up at that sentence.

"She's not my girlfriend; she hasn't even shown me one sign about wanting to be" Jack said shrugging and mumbling moving his staff with his body trying to not act bothered by it.

"I actually would like to know about her" Tooth said putting her hand up and putting it back down.

"Why don't we just invite her over" North said making Tooth and Sandy nod, Bunnymund snicker, and Jack getting pretty uncomfortable about it.

"What's wrong Jack Freezer I thought you'd like that idea" Bunnymund said making Jack glare at him and point his staff at him.

"Nice try Egghead you just want to ask her what she thinks about me" Jack said still pointing at him and making Bunny start glaring at him.

"Don't call me Egghead Iced freezer" he said making Jack smile in success at making his rival mad.

"Can't you two stop fighting for once" Tooth asked making the boys look at her then at each other again but not saying a word.

The two step away from each other while Jack puts his hand in his pocket and uses his staff as standing support and Bunnymund walk beside Sandy.

"Now about this girl" North said starting the same conversation but Bunnymund stayed quiet.

* * *

***Your Room***

**(Your POV)**

* * *

As I walk out of my bathroom after combing my hair I sit on my bed and turn on my IPod listening to songs while drawing things from my head.

I watch myself draw a fairy with other little fairies beside her, A Bunny in a basket with eggs in it, and I guess Santa in his little sleigh.

I stopped and thought about what else to draw and began drawing a sand-boy using his sand powers by making hearts, stars, and other things creativity related.

All of a sudden I stop and stare at the picture; tilting my head I made the paper into 6 blocks each block with the characters in it.

That's when I realized I had two left and stopped; thinking about what I should draw in them.

"Dang it I hate it when this happens" I shouted dropping letting my pencil and drawing book on the floor.

As I stopped I listened to my IPod realized it was playing a song that I've never heard in a long time.

I sang along like a giddy chorus singer unable to retain myself from jumping to the beat.

Right after I sang that one part the one person flew in my head.

_Jack Frost…_

I felt myself smile and then realize who I was thinking about.

I shook my head making my (N/A) hair shake and my ear-buds fall out.

_(N/A), just admit it you like Jack._

My eyes widened at my own thoughts and I shook my head again.

"Stop it" I said with an annoyed voice feeling my own self shake.

"Stop what" I heard a voice say out in the open and made me jump on my bed into a sitting position.

I turned seeing Jack holding his staff on his head and shoulder and raise an eyebrow at me.

"WH-what are you d-doing here" I asked shocked almost this made him smirk at my reaction and sit next to me.

I quickly scooted away making him able to mess with me and he scooted even closer.

_Oh…stay focused…_

I scooted even further hitting the wall with my left arm and turned to him seeing his face in front of mine.

He moved his whole body toward me and crossed his legs smiling at me like a kid.

"So…what are you doing here" I asked clearing my throat after the word "So".

"I came…because A few friends of mine want to meet you and I said yes" he said almost scared of saying that I don't see why though.

"Yeah sure I'll meet them" I said smiling trying to forget what happened a few seconds ago.

He looked up and smiled at me chuckling a bit and staring at me longer.

"You staring at something" I asked smirking a bit making him shake his head smiling still.

"Staring at something really cute when she tries to forget things" he replied making me smile instead of blush or embarrassed.

"Aww…thanks" I said laughing and sat down on my bed again.

After a couple seconds of silence I broke it asking a question totally making him jump almost.

"So when am I going to meet them" I asked making him flinch a bit and made me giggle at his reaction.

He got up and walked near my dresser moving my comb with his hand.

"We could go no-"I interrupted him getting off my bed walking beside him and shaking his arm and looking at him.

"let's go now" I said in a kid-ish voice of myself making him laugh at me actually begging to go.

"Okay let's go" he said taking out a globe and making me tilt my head staring at him.

* * *

**Hehe…Cliffhanger :P.**

**I wrote a bit more this time because I NEEDED to write a romance version of yourself.**

**I want to know if you like that part of you to know if I should do that again!**

**I like that version of your character but I don't know about you ;).**

**We'll see you next time!**


	4. Meeting With a Fight Along The Way

Sorry I've been sick…so onto the story :D.

Also try to picture yourself in this Chapter it will be fun :D!

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians**

**(Your POV)**

* * *

"Okay let's go" he said taking out a globe and making me tilt my head staring at him.

He grabbed my sleeve and pulled me through the portal flying into it making me just look at the purple and white mixture of colors.

As he stopped I looked around and realized I was in a huge room with a globe in it; and what made it pretty were the lights on it.

"You've have to be kidding me" I said making him turn at me and start hovering beside me.

"I know right that's what I said" he said I think excited to be honest I was kind of scared.

I looked around some more until I heard two people arguing coming our way.

I looked behind us and saw a man in a red suit and a…Rabbit I think he looked a lot tall for one.

"Easter is just as important as Chri-"The Rabbit or Bunny stopped seeing me and Jack trying to hold back laughter.

"Ah, Jack I see you brought her" the man said with a Russian accent that kind of scared me when it boomed through the room.

I stared at the man and Bunny tilting my head a bit making the Bunny look away from Jack and then me.

"It's not polite to stare mate" he said with a low voice and looked at me longer.

"Oh sorry" I said looking at out the window a couple of feet away.

I looked back seeing that Bunny whisper something to Jack making him glare at him.

"So what's your name" the men with the Russian accent asked making me turn to him instead of jumping.

"My name's (N/A)" I replied smiling and seeing him smile back making him nod for some reason.

"Tooth, Sandy, come out we have a guest" he said shouting making it go through the room again.

I heard little sand fall and turned again seeing a man rubbing his eyes.

He made a "!" over his head and his face turned a bit red and look at me.

The next time I turn their better be a nice person to turn to…

"Where's Tooth" North asked making Sandy answer with his pictures again.

As I watched his pictures I swore they said "Tooth is busy collecting her teeth" but everyone just looked at each other.

"Anyone has any idea on what he said" Jack asked swinging his staff around while walking around.

Sandy made little said pop out of his ears making it obvious he was mad.

"I think he said Tooth is busy collecting her Teeth" I replied making North nod and look at me.

"She catches on pretty quickly" the Bunny said to Jack and a bit loud probably thinking I couldn't hear it.

"Not when I met her" I heard him reply and I closed one of my fists.

"I heard that Frostbite" I said hearing Jack's laugher through the room.

"We'll (N/A), if we knew you were coming we would have made more plans" North said looking at Jack.

I turned around and sat on a chair and watched Jack mess with the Bunny again.

"Do they do that all the time" I asked whispering to Sandy making him answer with a nod.

Just out of no-where a humming-bird looking girl flew in with 2 little fairies beside her looking scared.

"North we have a problem" she said flying over to North passing me.

"I saw Pitch walking around the city in (N/A) with his black sand" this made everyone stop and look at North but for me I felt confused.

"Where was he" North asked suddenly serious and looking at Tooth.

"Near 44th street" she replied making Jack raise his eyebrow with a smirk seeing North look at me.

"Bunnymund do you know where that is" North asked making Bunnymund nod and look at me.

_This isn't going to be good…_

"(N/A), how would you like to stay here for a while" North asked making me sign in relief in my head.

"What, what if Pitch comes here while were out looking for him and kidnaps her" Bunnymund said motioning his hand to me and puts it beside him.

"You're right; you come with us" North said nodding his head making me feel really uncomfortable about this Pitch dude.

Bunnymund shook his head about to say something until Sandy put his hand over his mouth.

"Why don't we take the sleigh" Jack asked making me look confused still and North smiled.

"Oh no, I'm not taking that sleigh" Bunnymund said making me turn to him.

"Do you get motion sickness" I asked making him nod and look at Jack with a glare.

So everyone just followed North and I just swerved myself around the Yetis and Elves who weren't doing anything…

Sandy and Tooth flew to the send front seat and sat down while Jack went to the back with Bunnymund in the middle seats gripping the inside of the sled.

I hopped in sitting on the end of the right-side of the inside of the sled.

I have to admit it was a really cool sled but…I was really scared at how fast it was going to be and shook a bit.

"You okay there (N/A)" Jack asked sitting next to me putting his staff beside him.

"Yeah…due to the fact I'm sitting in a huge sleigh and i am deathly scared of heights; I'm fine" I admitted making him laugh and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You should look at Bunnymund when he freaks out on this thing it's hilarious" he said making me raise an eyebrow smiling at him.

North jumped in the front and turned on the sled.

* * *

"Everyone ready"

"No"

"Good let's go" North said grabbing the whips starting the sled with the reindeer and started to fly off.

* * *

Bunnymund gripped the side and the step and it left some marks on the wood making me and Jack hold back laughter but when we flew off…I grabbed Jack's left arm.

He laughed while looking at me and put his arm around me almost like in a hug but with one arm.

But cold as heck it felt like my shoulders were numb…I hoped I wasn't getting frostbite from this.

_It's totally worth it though…_

I frowned at my thought feeling Jacks arm get warmer I think…

"Get ready for the loops" North shouted making Bunnymund mumble a mean word I wish I didn't hear.

I yelped a bit making Jack shake almost when I jumped next to his leg.

_Am I hurting him or did he just shake or moan?_

After the last loop I stared to get used to the ride and scooted to the left end and looked around but not down.

I looked around and saw tons of trees blowing to the wind we were making and the snow all over the place making everything complete and much perfect scenery.

I heard North whisper something and that portal came up making the white, purple, blue, and black swirls go by us.

I closed my eyes and opened them rubbing them for a bit and looked around seeing that we were only 4 blocks away from my house and it was 8:00 P.M.!

"Ah, the Guardians"

Everyone jumped including me but…I didn't have a weapon to defend myself…

North took out his swords and stood in the sleigh; while turning it off.

Sandy jumped up with his Sand making me cough a bit.

Tooth flew up a bit and got in a fighting place; with her fairies hiding behind her.

Bunnymund slowly got up and took out these boomerangs out of his belt.

Jack gripped his staff and held it out in front of him in the fight place.

All I did was just sit there; seriously I couldn't do anything.

After a few seconds a man in all black came out I guess he was Pitch.

I quickly hid under a seat so I couldn't get attacked and watched the loud commotion from under there.

"Pitch what are you doing here" Tooth asked really harsh watching him chuckle.

"I'm been awaken by the fear in a girl" Pitch said chuckled one last time and looked at the Guardians mean glares.

"Named (N/A), (N/A)" he said again making my heart jump and made me breathe for air.

Bunnymund threw his boomerangs at Pitch but he dodged it making it hit one of his horses.

"Nice try but that girls fear is making me grow stronger" Pitch said motioning the horses to attack.

Everyone stopped and looked at him but didn't keep their guard down.

"Almost as if she's here" Pitch said walking a bit closer to the sled but Jack threw and ice bolt at him making him hit the ground.

That's when everyone started attacking.

I watched Sandy use these Sand whips and hitting the horses rapidly.

North was chopping the horses with his swords; along with Bunnymund helping him by using his egg bombs.

Tooth and Jack were attacking Pitch but Tooth was getting hurt badly.

Tooth flew into the sled landing beside me but on the ground of the steps.

"(N/A), whatever you do don't get out of this sleigh" she whispered and got up with her fairies really mad.

I started shaking and tears coming out of my eyes and when I felt something in my pocket I pulled it out.

It was a wand I think… it had 2 roses on top, the handle was from almost like a whip but it was smooth wood, but it was white almost like the color of the moon at night.

"Use it to protect you and them" a voice said in my head but it was a lower voice.

I looked up seeing North and Bunnymund still fighting; Tooth on the ground huffing and Sandy getting tired a lot faster.

Jack probably had it worse Pitch was dodging EVERY move he was using it was making me mad.

I dropped my wand making a red and white sparkle fly out and hit 2 horses.

Tooth looked up and saw me just hit those 2 horses that were after her and she was shocked.

North and Bunnymund turned seeing that red spark fly and watched it destroy those 2 horses.

Pitch slowly felt something hurt him on his side and shouted making Jack go wide-eyed at what Pitch's reaction was.

I smiled at my little weapon and quickly grabbed it and watched Pitch shout.

"Who did that" he yelled almost like a roar making me smirk and point my wand at him making a dark red spark fly out and hit him again.

North and Jack watched him shout and looked at me in the sled.

He yelled in pain and his horses guided him to a safe area making the Guardians win the fight.

All the Guardians quickly hopped in the sled and North quickly turned it on and started flying and Bunnymund grabbed the side again but this time he wasn't crazy scared.

I turned seeing more horses come from behind us.

_Shit this isn't good…_

Jack saw my expression and turned to the back and ran behind me and stared shooting them.

"Hold on" North said throwing the portal and we all felt a huge turbulence and flew in the portal leaving the horses behind.

* * *

**Wow…I really like this Chapter…**

**It's long but it has suspense.**

**What do you guys think I would really like to know.**


	5. Time to Explain and Small Feelings

**Well…I had a horrible problem with the word "Sleigh" and I really hated myself for writing "Sled".**

**Not only that but a problem about Jack having a "Sword" instead of a "Staff".**

**I'm thanking ****Birdofdarkness ****for informing me about that.**

**Okay…I've been having a huge writer's block on what your characters center and or powers are and could be.**

**So I'm going to ask you what you want you're Powers + Centers will be.**

**I thought it would be cute as Cupid or a Snow Spirit but that's Jack's job… the Snow Spirit job anyway.**

**Warning: There is tension and extreme shouting moments to your character.**

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians**

**(Jack's POV)**

* * *

As we landed there was a HUGE turbulence when we flew down and I was standing in the back of (N/A).

I was so afraid I'd fall on (N/A) that I used my staff and put it beside her to hold me up.

"Is every one okay" North asked in a booming shout making everyone nod including me.

(N/A) got up but stepped forward so she couldn't bump into me.

"So now what I can't go home" she said walking off the sleigh and walked beside North.

North gave a minute to think and he finally answered her question.

"You can stay here; I'll let you call your parents to tell them you couldn't walk to your house" North said making her nod but I thought that was a horrible idea.

We all walked into the workshop where the huge globe was and just rested there.

"Hey, Mate how did you exactly you shoot that red blast without powers" Bunnymund asked looking at (N/A) making her look up and everyone stare at her

But for me I just watched her put her hand in her pocket.

She pulled out a stick with 2 roses on it and the stick was pale white; and the roses were a dull red.

"I don't know how I got it but when I was in the sleigh a voice told me to use it. To help you guys" She replied not even looking up she looked like she was thinking of something.

"That little thing did that red light" Bunnymund asked making Tooth tilt her head at (N/A).

I opened my mouth and shook my head before I'd say something I'd regret.

Right after Bunnymund said that the roses turned dark red not dull.

(N/A) eyes got wide and dropped the little stick making it make a light cyan blue colored spark at Bunnymund.

Bunnymund ducked and the spark left a hole in the wall. This made everyone in the room including me jump.

"Get back" North said watching the wand fly around and hit me in the head.

"Ouch, what the-" as it hit my head my staff started glowing and made the wand fall back down on (N/A)'s lap.

There was a huge flash of white color when my staff it (N/A)'s Wand thing.

There was a moment of silence for everyone even the Elf's and Yetis!

"Okay what just happened" Tooth asked making Sandy start making pictures over his head.

Everyone looked at North but he would only look at (N/A).

"She's stronger than us" North said pointing to her and made Bunnymund go wide-eyed.

"Wait A human stronger than us we're immortal she's not" Bunnymund said making her look down and her tongue puffing her cheek a bit.

"Bunny stop" Tooth said looking at Bunnymund with a mad look and back at (N/A) with a soften temper.

"What do you mean stop; we could have defeated Pitch if she wasn't so scared" Bunnymund said motioning his hand from (N/A) to the air.

I looked at Bunnymund with a mad look and hit my staff on the ground making an ice layer on the ground and made everyone look at me.

"It's not her fault fears can take over anyone including a caring person like (N/A)" I growled making North and Tooth look at me with a surprised look.

Sandy was just as mad at Bunnymund but (N/A) you could tell she was trying not to blow off.

* * *

**(Your POV)**

* * *

_Did Jack just stand up for me…And called me a caring person?_

My face went pink and I still didn't look up, I was burning with steam.

"Jack's right it's not (N/A)'s fault" North said making me look up at him.

"That's why I'm letting (N/A) stay here so she can-not be bothered by Pitch" North added making her look at him tilting her head.

"Can't he still reach me in my dreams" I asked making North look at me with a scornful face.

"I'm afraid so" I gulped and just asked where my room was.

"Down those hall 3 doors down" he said pointing at the hallway on the left.

I walked over to the room I was staying in and just forgot about everyone else and North must have noticed.

I opened the door in seeing a white sheet made bed, a night stand, with a desk and chair, and on the other side of the room a window.

I walked to the window and sat on the rim of the window staring out at the sheeted layered snow.

Staring at the landscape admiring it, not keeping my eyes off the mounds of snow and thick blanket trees; I turned around seeing Jack walk in my room.

"Hey, you okay" he asked making me nod slowly but I'm mostly surprised that I haven't cried yet.

"Thanks for sticking up for me" I said making him smile but in a caring kind of way.

He walked over and sat next to me on the window rim and looked outside.

"I'm guessing you were staring at the snow" he asked almost as if he was playing with me.

"Yes…and no I was staring at water" Jack looked at me with a funny face but in a "What" kind of smile.

He shook his head and looked out the window again but looking up at the moon.

"So, Manny gave you that wand" Jack asked looking at me again and then my pocket.

I took it out my pocket and Jack slide back a bit and made me giggle.

"I'm not going to drop it again, and who's Manny" I said making the first sentence in a teasing way and the second in a question form.

He chuckled "Manny's the man in the moon" he said picking up his hand and pointed at the moon and put his hand down.

"Oh…we'll no, I made this little thing when I was 4 and I dragged it along with me for 13 years" I replied tossing it in the air repeatedly.

"He must have gave it powers to help defend you" he said looking at the moon again.

_I never thought about that..._

"So you're 17 correct" he asked looking at me longer and with a question face on.

"Yep, I wish I was 9 though I loved playing in the snow when I was little" I said looking out the window again and ignoring his smile.

He poked the window with his staff and makes a form of words appear; it said "(N/A), I like snow too".

I looked at him with a smile and a little giggle after making him look down with a smile.

* * *

**(North's POV)**

***Still in the workshop***

* * *

"Tooth shouldn't you be at the Palace" I asked making her shake her head.

"The Fairies know what they're doing so I'm sure they'll be fine" she replied making Sandy nod along with her.

Just after a few minutes the moon came out shining on the circle area on the floor.

Sandy started pointing at the Moon grabbing my attention and made me look up at Manny.

"Ah, Man in moon has something to tell us" North said making Bunnymund and Tooth look up.

_North, Jack might be in a stage when he's falling in love._

"What what do you mean" I asked out loud hearing Tooth and Sandy look at each other.

_I'm watching them now they're (N/A)'s room staring out the window. For (N/A)'s safety make sure she doesn't fall deeply in love with him._

"How are going to do that; Jack won't listen" I asked with my Russian accent making Bunnymund stand up at Jack's name.

_Do as best you can make sure (N/A) isn't so close to him all the time. It may sound cruel but it keeps her safe._

"Okay, Manny if you say so" I said watching Manny fade a bit back to the left.

"Mate, what happened, what he say about Jack" Bunnymund asked kind of scared of the look on my face including everyone else.

I paused and looked at everyone then I realized where Jack was.

"Get Jack now" I said making everyone nod and Tooth float to (N/A)'s door.

* * *

**Oh uh…You character's in danger…that's not good…**

**Okay i'm feel Evil writing this...**

**Sorry…I got writers block and thought it would be interesting if this would happen. **

**Don't hurt me…**


	6. The Talk and Jack's Memories

**Okay I've been in a really bad state for awhile but I'm back!**

**I still need votes on what your character's going to be.**

**So far summer and hope is winning…but…I'd do Summer because Bunnymund's is Hope x3.**

**Warning: This consumes really upsetting scenes that will probably make you cry…**

**~whips tear~ Also scenes from the movie.**

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

**(North POV)**

* * *

I watched Tooth knock on the door followed by (N/A) opening it.

I saw Tooth point at me along with Jack beside her; I didn't like the confused look on him.

"What's wrong North" he asked walking up to me with his staff on his shoulder.

I sighed and asked "Jack, do you happen to have any feeling for (N/A)" he flinched at my question.

He backed up on my desk and his staff hit his side.

"Why would you think that" he asked cutting off a bit of the words. He was REALLY uncomfortable with my question.

"We'll" I laughed and continued "You certainly care for her more than us" I replied chuckling a bit.

"What's so bad about that" Jack asked standing up and raising his eyebrow in question.

"If you have a special bond with (N/A) it could have her in danger" I said with my Russian accent and a serious tone to it.

"So you're saying Jack can't have a "Special bond" with (N/A)" Tooth asked making Jack look at the floor and me glance at Tooth.

* * *

**(Jack's POV)**

* * *

_Can't have a Special bond…what does North mean by that?_

"So you're saying Jack can't have a "Special bond" with (N/A)" Tooth asked making me look at the floor and North glance at Tooth.

"Doesn't that seem a bit cruel Mate" Bunnymund asked making the whole room go silent and just waited for an answer to break the silence.

_Why doesn't he want me to be near (N/A) all of a sudden?_

_After all I'm the one that met her first…_

I looked up with a determined face but this time I wasn't taking that for an answer.

"How come I can't be near her if I want to keep her safe as well"

I asked looking up but not at anyone but the air in between North and Sandy making me look as if I'm saying what's in my head.

There was no answer from North so I took it as a defeat and glared at North and turned to (N/A)'s Room and started walking.

* * *

**(Your POV)**

* * *

Right after Jack left I saw Tooth open the door, Bunnymund, Sandy, and North on the other side of the room with upset and pity faces…what's going on?

""What's wrong North" Jack asked walking up to North with his staff on his shoulder.

North sighed and asked "Jack, do you happen to have any feeling for (N/A)" Jack flinched at the question.

He backed up on my desk and his staff hit his side.

"Why would you think that" Jack asked cutting off a bit of the words. He was REALLY uncomfortable with North's question.

"We'll" he laughed and continued "You certainly care for her more than us" North replied chuckling a bit.

"What's so bad about that" Jack asked standing up and raising his eyebrow in question.

"If you have a special bond with (N/A) it could have her in danger" North said with his Russian accent and a serious tone to it.

"So you're saying Jack can't have a "Special bond" with (N/A)" Tooth asked making Jack look at the floor and North glance at Tooth.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I'm usually not this…-easy to be upset but now I'm just…heart-broken.

"Doesn't that seem a bit cruel Mate" Bunnymund asked making the whole room go silent and just waited for an answer to break the silence.

Jack looked up with a determined face but this time he wasn't taking that for an answer.

"How come I can't be near her if I want to keep her safe as well"

Jack asked looking up but not at anyone but the air in between North and Sandy making North look as if he's saying what's his my head.

There was no answer from North so I guess Jack took it as a defeat and glared at North and turned to My Room and started walking.

I closed the door quietly before he turned around and sat on the bed; looking at the fabric.

"Why me" I asked myself "I'm not a Guardian and because of that…I can't be with any of them…"

Jack opened the door with his eyes seeing me almost crying on my bed.

"What's wrong" he asked sitting next to me placing his hand on mine slouching over to look at my face.

_WH-why is his hand so cold?_

I shook my head and took my hand away from him.

The soft look on his face broke me doing that but he can't be near me…for my sake.

"I just need sleep" I said with my voice cracking a bit and pushed him away from me and watched him leave.

* * *

_**(Dreaming)**_

* * *

"Jack…I'm scared" a little girl with brown hair said legs crossed.

Me hearing nothing but cracking ice and the voices of the girl and Jack; I was terrified when I heard his voice.

"I know-I know; but you're going to be alright. You're not gonna fall in…uh…were going to have a-little fun instead-"

_That voice…it's Jack! _Quickly turning around a tree I saw him…with the little girl scared out of her wits unable to move.

And…I couldn't move…

"No we're not" she almost shouted practically hearing tears in her voice.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes you always play tricks"

"Wel-well alright bu-but not-not this time. I promise-I promise your gonna be… your gonna be fine you have to believe in me…"

I watch Jack slowly creeping to hear not breaking any cracks and staring at her making her calm down a bit-some.

She breathed out and it almost sounded as a laugh.

He smiled "You wanna play a game; were gonna play hopscotch, like we play everyday"

"It's as easy as one-"he took a step reveling a crack in the ice making a face.

He looked up "Whaaaa -oh" he took a step to balance his self teasing his sister.

She giggled in respond.

"Two…" he jumped "Three".

"Alright now it's your turn…" Jack turned grabbing a stick…his staff…

She looked down and took a small step.

"One" she started to panic when the ice cracked and took another step.

"Two-That's it that's it."

"Three" Jack whispered using the hook on the stick to glide her to the opposite side.

I smiled and jumped in joy but…I couldn't feel it.

"Whoa" Jack jumped on the opposite side too…on the cracked ice!

The little girl slid face flat on the ice reveling her face smiling.

Jack stood up and reached for her…but next thing you know the ice cracked and he fell in.

"Whoa-"

"JACK"

I couldn't believe my eyes…Jack saved that little girl it made me cry.

"So that's how he became a Guardian" I quietly said to myself.

_That's when…the Dream/Back-story ended._

* * *

**So…what do you think…**

**I'll give you fruit cake if you didn't cry…I know I cried…**

**This part always hurt me seeing Jack fall in leaving his sister behind while saving her.**

**Tell me if I did good or a bit Dramatic.**


	7. Waking Up and a Fight After

**Okay…I sort of think the other story was kind of short.**

**Plus I've played Dance Central ever since I got it...**

* * *

**Here's the Votes...**

**- Mother nature= 2**

**- Guardian Angel (Maybe)= 1**

**- Halloween (Evil)= 1**

**- Guardian of Music= 2**

**- Lady Of Luck= 1**

**- Cupid= 2**

* * *

**Oh... some of them are PM's I'm getting from classmates... x3.**

**My teacher wants it so the character is Cupid xD **

**(Add laughter here).**

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

**(Your POV)**

* * *

_I couldn't believe my eyes…Jack saved that little girl it made me cry. _

"_So that's how he became a Guardian" I quietly said to myself._

_That's when…the Dream/Back-story ended._

I woke up flying up into a sitting position seeing Jack lying on the bed next to me.

_The heck; when did Jack get here?_

I felt my head; I was sweating like crazy and my head was burning.

I looked at my legs seeing that I fell asleep in my dark (N/A) colored shirt and (N/A) plaid skirt and my phone in the pocket still.

I grabbed it and pulled it out seeing that my mom had left 5 messages and each of them said "Are you coming home soon?"

I felt so guilty leaving my parents like that so I wrote back to one-

_"I'll be home today at least to tell you and Dad I'm ok."_

Jack shifted making me realize he was holding on my other arm and I glared him and put on a smirk face.

I shook Jack softly making him slowly open his eyes and go wide-eyed when he realized I woke up.

"Oh…your awake I was go-going to slip out at 8:00; so are you feeling any better" he said scratching the back of his head.

You could tell he was really sleepy; since I heard him groan when I woke him up.

_Now that you're here…I am._

I looked at him smiling and shook my head making him raise an eyebrow.

"You look ridiculous with your hair messed up" I said making him chuckle.

"You should see yourself"

I shot a look at him making his hands go up in defeat.

"Hey, don't give me that look you started it," he smiled while motion with his hands.

"I'm better now…but I had a weird dream…" I replied completely saying the truth making him look at my with a serious look and worry-some.

"What was it?"

Jack scooted closer making me feel uncomfortable.

"Well...-"

Next thing you know Tooth came in on us sitting beside each other legs crossed looking at the floor.

"There's trouble at the warren" Tooth said making Jack and I jumped off the bed following Tooth.

I really hope she wouldn't ask on why Jack was in my room but then again I was more worried about 'The Warren' too.

North lead us to the sleigh; no one talked sense The Warren is under attack.

To be honest I'm happy no one talked, the sleigh ride was short but once we got to The Warren...it was dull green and the grass was black.

Everything was dead. Nothing alive I could only hear the sound of our food steps.

We walked through a gate entrance seeing Bunnymund...only he was...a bunny.

"Bunnymund are you okay" Tooth asked flying to Bunnymund.

In my head I was thinking 'aww' when she flew toward him.

"Ahh...you came" A booming voice said making Sandy wake up and me flinch a bit.

Everyone except Bunnymund and I took out our weapons.

I decided if I took out my weapon he'd attack me first...

"Who's this girl...You brought here"

"Pitch, Don't think about it your fighting us" Jack said almost as if he was going to snap and go psycho since he said that.

An evil laugh replied and a man in black clothes with bright yellow eyes appeared in my face.

I flinched and ran beside Sandy and Jack, making him laugh again.

Sandy whipped the man and he dodge perfectly.

He devilishly smirked and raised both his hands calling for his horses.

I quickly flicked my wand making him fly on the wall passing Tooth and Bunnymund and hit the wall with his back.

North and Sandy quickly turned to me and I ignored their surprise faces.

I was so tired of this; I hate being stared at...

"haha...nice shot their princess" Pitch chuckled getting up wobbling a bit.

_What the Fuck did you just call me?_

My face changed to scared to pissed suddenly; it scared Bunnyman, Tooth, and Sandy and Jack even stepped back a bit.

I closed my fists making my wand turn Dark-Oak red; even little sparkles appeared but they were dark purple.

Pitch called his horses; and that's when the fight began.

Sandy, North and Tooth were protecting Bunnymund while Jack was helping me with Pitch.

Pitch threw the first attack hitting Jack and he barely dodged it.

I motioned my wand in a circle making a spark, flicked it at Pitch, and he dodged it.

_What the...?_

He threw sand at Jack and I but it dissolved when it hit me.

Jack made a move and threw ice at Pitch with his staff sending him to the floor.

He groaned and his little 'minions' bowled with pain.

Pitch disappeared leaving nothing but dusted and spiders crawling in every direction at us.

* * *

**How'd I do?**

**Sorry but I wanted to do a seperate Chapter on the fight :3.**

**Don't worry it's not a Cliffhanger for now... (I'm horrible with putting Cliffhangers...Trust me.)**

**Remember...Vote :).**


	8. Being Hurt and Pitch's Plan

**I love the comments you guys are giving me! **

**(^.^) *hugs***

**Again…vote please I'll remind you at the end to :P.**

**I literally don't have Writers-block since MY MOM gave me ideas xD.**

**I'm laughing really hard now.**

* * *

******- Cupid= 4**

**- Mother Nature= 3**

**- Guardian of Music= 2**

**- Guardian Angel (Maybe) = 1**

**- Halloween (Evil) = 1**

**- Lady of Luck= 1**

**- Spirit of Storms= 1**

* * *

_**Note: Please remember this is Fiction T and I'm being cautious on putting romance scenes or else I'll put it to M. The little fan-girl I am, trust me this would have been 'Rated M' a LONG time ago ;P.**_

* * *

**(Your POV)**

* * *

We finally got back to The North Pole…after 2 hours of fighting Pitch.

It didn't even feel like 2 hours; not even 20 minutes.

Bunnymund was still recovering from you know…being a little bunny.

_He was so cute!_

_I wanted to hug him to death~_

I giggled at my thought making Jack turn to me in confusion.

"What are you giggling about" he asked raising an eyebrow making me look at him.

"Nothing really, I just thought about how cute Bunnymund is when he's small"

Wow…that sounded better in my head.

He didn't respond but instead he watched Bunnymund and Tooth.

Tooth would help him paint some of the eggs and help him smile a bit.

I guess to bring spirit in him?

For some reason I felt a rip in my stomach and I gripped it.

"N/A, are you okay" Jack said making Bunnymund and Tooth look at me.

I couldn't open my mouth…I couldn't even feel my legs.

I dropped down to the floor and started breathing heavy. I can't breathe…

* * *

_**(Pitch's POV)**_

* * *

_Pitch was unconscious and his minions were taking him to his little 'lair.'_

_He slowly woke up holding himself up agents the wall beside him._

"_That little Princess is bothering the heck out of me; I have to get rid of her"_

_Pitch limped over to the globe see the lights glowing brighter than before._

"_First I'll let them think I'm dead and then go for the kill."_

_He grinned evilly and spun to his army of dark sanded creatures._

_He carefully thought of your nightmares and when he opened his eyes a Jack Frost popped up._

_Instead of blue his clothes was DARK purple; he wore a grey T-shirt, black jeans and black sneakers._

_He didn't smile but his skin was the same color as Jack's; he also had black hair with a strip of red._

_He looked almost exactly like Jack but different hair and he wasn't sand…_

"_Jack Shadow, you are my new minion"_

_He nodded with no expression revealing his blue-cold eyes._

* * *

**(Jack's POV)**

* * *

I don't know what happened I saw (N/A) smile then next thing you know she gripped her stomach.

"(N/A), are you okay" I asked seeing her try to talk; but she just opened her mouth. Next thing you know she dropped on the floor.

"(N/A)" Tooth and Bunny shouted and went over to her. We'll… flew and hopped…

I grabbed her and sat her up on my lap trying to see if she was breathing.

She was breathing. She was probably in a coma.

I realized how…cold her skin was. I thought it would be warm temperature.

It's a bad thing when I feel cold even though I'm probably below for warm temperature people.

That's when I lost it and ran to North and Sandy laughing about the incident about the fight.

I ran in literally holding (N/A) like a sleeping child…I probably looked stupid.

They turned to me and Sandy put a "!" on his head.

"(N/A), she…passed out in from of me, Bunnymund, and Tooth out of nowhere…"

North's eye grew wide and he put down his drink and motioned me to the Emergency room.

I've never seen this room before, it's all white in that room; you couldn't see anything you were walking toward.

North pats a white gurney and I carefully laid her there; watching her just lay there not moving and breathing quit heavy.

"Let her rest here she'll be fine" North said putting his hand on my shoulder as if he wasn't telling me something…

* * *

**Ha-ha…xD**

**My mom gave me this idea she was so helpful (_._).**

**I added the evil Jack part though :3.**

**Plus it's short :D**

**Now…you may hit me. :D**


	9. Going Home With A Nightmare Visit

**Headaches suck -.-**

**Also my fan-dom for Jack a-rose higher.**

**Also I made up this song called "Snow Day" So I hope you like it.**

**No writers-block...but horrible spelling.**

**Now…onto the story...**

* * *

**Rise of The Guardians**

* * *

**(Your POV)**

I woke up with the worst headache ever; along with a bandage wrapped around my waist.

I tried to sit up I immediately regretted that; a full wave of pain filled my whole body.

"(N/A), don't sit up your going to hurt yourself" Jack said laying you down again.

"What the heck happened" you asked without any feeling but a blank face.

"You fainted, we don't know why but North thought you wouldn't wake up"

_Pitch_

I frowned and Jack sat back on his chair staring at you with a sad look.

"I need to get up" Jack gently helped me getting up by holding your shoulders.

As I tried to stand up Jack's touch wasn't helping; I couldn't help but literally blushing as he helped me stand.

"(N/A), why are you shaking" Jack asked holding me gently instead of tight.

I didn't answer him but I just looked down trying to concentrate on my feet.

"I'm just limp" I answered back making Jack not able to stop looking at me.

Jack helped me to the door and I slowly turned the knob seeing ladies in white clothes look at an x-ray of the board and North along.

North nodded at whatever the lady said and turned to me and Jack.

"What happened to (N/A)" Jack asked making North look at the ladies examining me.

North saw the blank look on the ladies faces and looked at Jack.

"They don't know…" North answered making me frown almost as if I wanted to yell.

_Go ahead…hit them._

I got wide-eyed at the voice I was hearing and spun around seeing no one but Jack, North, and the two ladies.

"(N/A), are you okay" Jack asked and I turned around seeing their concerned and confused faces.

"Yeah, I think I would like to go home though" I finally said seeing their surprised faces and they nodded.

North gave me this magic ball and my old clothes while Jack was watching me look at the globe.

"You whisper the location then throw the globe" Jack said making me turn and nod.

"(Name of Street)" I threw the globe at an empty wall and waved while I went in holding my clothes.

* * *

**(At your house)**

* * *

It was 9:32 when I got home I wouldn't be surprised if my parents weren't home.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home" I shouted as I heard it echo through the house.

"(N/A), your okay" my mom shouted hugging me to death.

"Mom your hurting me~" I said panting for air and not seeing my dad anywhere

My mom saw my face "Your fathers still at work" she said chuckling a bit.

My mom looked at my stomach. She went wide-eyed and carefully lifted my shirt a bit.

"What happened (N/A), you said you were okay" my mom looked up at me and almost shouted.

"I...S-sleigh accident" I said almost honest...

She shook her head and touched it. I let out a hiss of pain and my mom quickly took her hand off of it.

"I'm going to get some medicine; i'll be back soon" my mom said getting her shoes and coat.

I nodded and she waved bye. _What could she do? She can't hug me._

I chuckled thinking about what I just thought.

I shook my head and ran up to my room and locked my door.

I looked around seeing my bed and drawing book still on the floor and my IPod lying in the middle of the room.

I grabbed my drawing book and my IPod; lay on my bed and flipped to a page empty page and started drawing the Guardians from the top of my head.

It's not the easiest thing drawing their body; especially Sandy's dream dust.

I hummed a lot with this song I made up called "Snow day"

I took an old melody from my Mother she used to hum a song about me jumping in the snow.

_On a cold winter night; sitting outside with a warm cup of courage in my hand._

_A huge ball of hope; and a moonlight to spare._

I looked outside and I finally started singing to my own song.

_A huge frozen lake all to ourselves, and no one to bother us-Now~!_

_So dance with me-(Dance with me)!_

_Tell me that you care! Spend some time with me and then we'll grow a great bond!_

**Chorus:**

_So just dance with me! (Dance with me~)_

_Dance with me till this sun rises up on this cold Snow day-_

_Even if tonight is our last night to spare; so just dance with me!_

_Tell me that you care~ _

I paused and realized why my mom made this song…because I had a loving feeling for snow…

I grinned and sang in my best-sweetest voice ever.

_Please just dance with me on this cold Snow day~!_

I paused hearing a clank sound at my window. I saw Jack or atleast thats who I thought it was.

"Hey" I turned around seeing Jack...with a grey T-shirt and his brown pants AND his hair was black with a red strip.

"J-Jack why so you l-look like that" I asked pointing at him and he smirked and flew closer only inches from my face.

"I don't know probably because i'm not Jack" he replied smirking and I swore he could be Jacks opposite.

I couldn't answer he was SO close to my face! A huge burn waved through my stomach.

Don't walk back! Don't walk back!

Next thing you know he pushes me down and I can't move.

"Get ready for A horrible nightmare" he grinned evilly and I blacked out.

* * *

**Wow...i'm so evil :3**

**I like this Jack Shadow OC i'll use him from now on :D.**

**Jack Shadow: Oh Really? :)**

**Me:...RUN!**


	10. Teasing and Fear With a Smirk

**Hehe…don't you just love nightmares?**

**I'm kidding…I think…**

**Okay… The voting's…**

* * *

**_- Cupid= 5_**

**_- Mother Nature= 4_**

**_- Lady of Luck= 4_**

**_- Guardian of Music= 3_**

**_- Halloween (Evil) = 1_**

******_- Spirit of Storms= 1_**

******_-Guardian of Colors= 1 (Mine) :3_**

******_I have totally removed Guardian Angel because then I'd be copying Megan's story _ Sorry._**

**_To be even I added one myself._**

* * *

Rise of The Guardians

* * *

(Your POV)

I flung up out of my bed breathing awfully hard and staggering for breath.

Keeping my eyes locked at the room seeing if "Jack Shadow" was still here.

"Looking for me" I asked and a black and red-haired Jack flew over me hovering over my head.

I jumped gripping my wand at him and he flinched back putting his hand in front of him.

"Whoa, calm down why are you so jumpy" he asked snickering to himself and I just responded with a glare.

I looked at him closely he had a weapon just like Jack; but it was a Black sharp-long axe.

"I don't know, because there's an Emo Jack Shadow in my room and almost attempted to-"

"Scare you, I wasn't going to do anything to you but scare you" he shook his head and looked at me.

"Second, I'm not Emo, I just like the color Black" he growled at me.

_Isn't he one of Pitch's minions…why is he not hurting me?_

"Why are you even here to scare me" I asked and gripped my wand tighter but held it in my right hand.

He laughed evilly but to me it didn't seem that evil; just a teasing kind of laugh.

"Pitch told me to bring you to his 'lair' but I think I don't want to" he said making a black dust mimic of Pitch pop up.

"Won't he threaten to kill you" I asked and he just replied with a shrug.

"I don't care; what's he going to do. Whine at me how the Guardians keep beating him and it's my fault"

I laughed along with him and being honest he doesn't seem so evil.

I looked at the window seeing greenish-yellow and purple lights pop out in the sky.

I walked over leaving Jack Shadow watching me.

_What are you waiting for just go to the Guardians? It wouldn't hurt plus you can't trust Jack Shadow in only a day. Like you did with Jack Frost anyway…_

"We'll I guess that my cue to leave" he joked flying in front of my floating out of the window.

"Uhm…sure…" I said rolling my eyes and he chuckled.

He was about to float away until he floated back.

"Wait, what's your name (N/A) right" he asked raising and eyebrow.

I nodded and then I cocked my head to him and shook my head.

"Don't hurt any of the Guardians; I don't care if Pitch told you too, don't"

He was really surprised at my serious tone and shook his head.

I looked at the clock and realized it was 8:06 P.M.

He flew off and left me at the window as I ran to grab the globe North gave me.

"North's Workshop" I whispered and tossed the snow-globe at the wall.

I quickly wrote a note to my mom and put it on my desk walking into the portal.

* * *

***At the North Pole***

* * *

**(Jack's POV)**

"Ey, Mate what's goin' on" Bunnymund asked making North look at the globe and then the moon.

"Manny just found out that Pitch isn't alone" North said making Tooth gasp and Sandy put a "!" on his head.

"What, there's another bad guy" I said shocked Pitch is getting stronger than I thought.

Everyone looks over to the left seeing a portal pop-up.

We all jumped at took out weapons until we saw (N/A) in her night-clothes.

All of us quickly put our weapons away and she looked up in a shaking movement.

"P-Pitch…he…" North cut her off and raised his hand.

"We know…Manny told us we were just abou-"this time she cut North off.

"Do you know who the figure he's using as a partner" she asked almost in a shouting, scared, and shocked tone.

This made everyone but (N/A) jump and the wand in her hand glow bright as she grip'd it.

The Guardians look at each other than her.

"(N/A), are you okay you seen kind of jumpy" I asked walking closer and she flinched and almost…

** Hit me.**

* * *

**(Your POV)**

* * *

_Jumpy…Great…now I'll get Jack Shadow and Jack Frost mixed up…_

I glared at Jack and tried to get away actually almost hitting him.

"I'm not jumpy I'm telling the truth" I shouted and he stepped back but the rest jumped.

"Are you sure Mate" Bunnymund asked concerned and surprisingly that's the nicest thing he's asked to me.

I sighed and I looked up and this time straight at North.

"Pitch is using Jack's personally, body, and powers in a dark nightmare version of him" I said in a serious tone and when they head Jack's name…well…their eyes went wide.

Trust me if you were here…You could see Jack trying so hard not to burst out in anger.

"-And he 'visited' me less than a couple of minutes ago…he knocked me out" I looked down with the word "and" and looked back up at the end of the sentence.

"North that doesn't sound very good" Tooth said and Sandy nodded almost all of them scared out of their wits; including Jack who was only looking at me and checking if I'm hurt.

North didn't answer he just kept thinking of a plan. _Wait…Jack Shadow wouldn't hurt me…Would he?_

"What's the new enemy's name" Tooth asked and flew over to me.

"Jack Shadow…he's acts exactly like Jack but looks nothing like him" I signed my hand to Jack then put it down.

Jack smirked and Bunnymund looked even more annoyed.

"2 Jack Frosts…What's wrong with this world" Bunnymund mumbled and…I actually caught myself laughing.

North smiled at me and so did Sandy; Tooth laughed along with my while Bunnymund held back a smile.

Jack's smirked died down to a glare at Bunnymund.

"Something wrong Jack" I asked hiding the grin and the sarcasm in my voice.

"Nah, I love being copied and my friend starts liking my copy more than me" he said sarcastically not hiding it but hid an upset face.

"Good, because that was Pitch's idea" I said copying North's voice making North utter a chuckle.

* * *

**Yeah, Cliffhanger :D**

**Please tell me how I did~**

**Oh, and I hope you like Jack Shadow ^.^.**


	11. The Book and You're Caught!

**Hehe~**

**I'm so evil ^_^.**

* * *

**Jack Frost: Yes. Yes. You are. ._.**

* * *

**P.S: This is just a Preview.**

* * *

**Jack Frost: Your pissing them off. Just give them me already :3**

**Jack Shadow: Nah, they like me more.**

**Writer: I agree with Jack Shadow :3**

**Jack Frost: T_T.**

* * *

**Note: I will reply for now on in the story :3.**

**walawala koala: "Continue or my unicorns gonna get you!"**

**Writer****: Unicorns…What Guardian are you? :O**

**Nathalorial:" O.o  
*what I hear in my head* "It's RAPING time!"**

**Writer: Yep, That is what I was going for! ^.^**

* * *

_**- Cupid= 5**_

_**- Guardian of Music= 4**_

_**- Mother Nature= 4**_

_**- Lady of Luck= 4**_

_**-Guardian of Colors= 2**_

_**Note: Vote people~ Time is almost up, Spirit of Storms and Halloween is out; only 1 person voted for each so… If you are wondering, the other-one for Guardian of Color is my neighbor. ._.**_

* * *

**Notes:**

**(N/A)-Name**

**(L/H)-length of hair**

**(H/C)-Hair Color**

**(F/C)-Favorite Color**

**(F/B)-Favorite Brand (Clothes)**

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

**(Jack's POV)**

It has been 2 days since (N/A) visited us about that "Jack Shadow" boy.

I've been think about this on and off just sitting on this desk for about a full 5 minutes.

_Who was he? How does he act? What is he like? Does he really look like me?_

I almost cursed at myself for not figuring it out; but I am thinking about it too much. Huh?

This morning North insisted her to stay here for when conflicts start to a-rise.

Of course, she disagreed but then she soon gave in and agreed.

North said she would call her Parents; saying that she was at school doing an extra credit trip.

Ever since then she has been in that room for the morning just drawing and writing.

I have pondered about that guy; and I wouldn't stop.

I almost feel anger just think about what she said; what am I doing?

I am just going to sit here and just think, when I could just ask!? It will not hurt anyone right.

So grabbing some real courage and I quickly flew to her room.

"(N/A), can I ask you somethi-" I flew in seeing her already asleep.

Great, she is asleep, now whom can I ask?

Just as I was about to turn around I saw a light shining from the window illuminating a book.

I floated over to the book, which was on an oak desk. It is a Drawing book!

I opened to the first page finding a wand; Not just any-wand hers! It looks identical and actually life-like.

"Whoa" I muffled my voice so I couldn't wake her up.

Turning the page, I find a picture of a girl with (L/H)-(H/C), a (F/C) dress with a hint of blue on it, blue boots, and a (F/B) accessory.

Even cooler, she had her weapon and she made herself using her power; I think it is a shield!

On the last page, I found 6 boxes with each of the Guardians.

North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, me, and…the last figure is still being drawn. I wonder who the last figure is?

"Jack, what are you doing in my stuff"

* * *

**First-Cliffhanger! :D**

**How did I do? ****Did I bother you? :3**

**Also…Vote PLEASE!**


	12. Confessions and Jealousy?

**Jack Frost: Man in the Moon, you take forever to write and upload.**

**Me: I know Shut up -.-.**

**Walawala koala: ****Dam you cliffhanger, DAM you and your meanness! XD CONTINUE PLZ!**

**Me: Thank you ^-^ and Sure .3.**

* * *

**Time is Almost up~**

**- Cupid= 5**

**- Guardian of Music= 5**

* * *

**Rise Of The Guardians**

* * *

**(Jack's POV)**

* * *

_Just as I was about to turn around I saw a light shining from the window onto a book._

_I floated over to the book, which was on an oak desk. It is a Drawing book!_

_I opened to the first page finding a wand; Not just any-wand hers! It looks identical and actually life-like._

"_Whoa" I muffled my voice so I could not wake her up._

_Turning the page, I find a picture of a girl with (L/H)-(H/C), a (F/C) dress with a hint of blue on it, blue boots, and a (F/B) accessory._

_Even cooler, she had her weapon and she made herself using her power; I think it is a shield!_

_On the last page, I found 6 boxes with each of the Guardians. _

_North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, me, and…the last figure is still being drawn. I wonder who the last figure is?_

"_Jack, what are you doing in my stuff?" _

I paused and looked over to my side seeing (N/A), one hand on her hip and in a light blue dress.

I opened my mouth and I noticed that her eyes were Pink and back to (N/A).

"Jack, What are you doing" she asked again only this time her voice was a bit softer.

"I was…looking at your drawings" I replied shamefully and she just walked up to me.

"Why are you actually here?" she asked still with a soft voice.

"I want to know about this Jack Shadow"

* * *

**(In an Unknown place)**

**(First Person view)**

* * *

"Pitch" A deep voice shouted and Jack Shadow jumped from an arched walkway.

"I told you to bring her to me" Pitch smiled evilly; then growled after he noticed no one was next to him.

Jack Shadow stood in the fighting position with his scythe while Pitch stood still.

"She's not even a bother why do you need her" Black haired-Jack growled not taking away his stance.

Pitch shook his head at his 'son'.

"That is none of your business"

"It is if it involves her," The Raven-haired boy shouted back and swung his scythe.

"Don't tell me you've grown a liking for her" Pitch smirked and dodged the swing.

Jack Shadow ignored his little teasing way and hit him with his weapon sending him to the wall.

* * *

**(Your POV)**

* * *

"So…He acts like me but has an outlook as Pitch" Jack asked confused and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…and no. He has similarities to Pitch but acts like you," I said feeling a huge pound in my head.

I ignored the sound and Jack kept talking.

"Jack, are you…Jealous of Jack Shadow," I asked allowed a bit surprised at myself.

Jack however jumped and looked at me as if I asked him a personal question.

Bunnymund broke the moment and kicked the door open.

Jack and I jumped back and Bunny…Well he didn't care.

"We have trouble"

* * *

**Derp.**

**Also I AM SO SORRY FOR MY HEADACHES!**

**They still hurt. T_T**

**I have NO ideas on how you could…become a guardian.**

**Plus, I think Jack Shadow likes you guys more than me. **

**Jack Shadow: Yep. ^-^.**

**Me: Well guess what?**

**Jack Shadow: ?**

**Me: There might be a bit of…Jack Shadow/Reader/Jack Frost pairing.**

**Jack Frost & Shadow: O.O**

**Me: ^_^**


	13. Intense Fighting with Thoughts

_**Random Crap:**_

* * *

**Sorry, I have been somewhat addicted to Hetalia's; South Italian Romano…**

**I also think Hetalia's videos are useless… So…I only watch videos with the Italian brothers~**

**Sorry. If you like them, you can have Feliciano.**

* * *

**Notes:**

**Three A****postrophes** Is Manny's Dialog for talking.

_This_** is used for thoughts/whispers.**

_'This'_ Is Pitch talking.

* * *

Nathalorial: To answer your question, one becomes somewhat of a Guardian after having been asked by the Man in the Moon and accepting his request to join and help fight off Pitch and any other evil that threatens the children of the world. One then becomes an OFFICIAL Guardian after proving themselves loyal to the cause and taking the Guardian Oath.

**Me: OMFG~ Thank You, but…I wanted some interesting ways to think of how you become a Guardian. Like…maybe defying some rules ;).**

Niesie' . : Great chapter! can't wait for an update! You are an awesome author. I like Jack Shadow, he seems nice but not at the same time. If that makes sense at all. Eh.  
I wanna vote! My vote is for -drum role-…  
Guardian of Music! -flashy lights and music and streamers and confetti-  
loll. Sowi about that, I tend to get a bit...crazy, hehehe.

**Me: I envy your crazy-ness. Also thank you; I've been inspired by some people on here~**

* * *

**Time is up~**

**Use some clues from the story to guess if it's Cupid or Guardian of Music~!**

* * *

**Rise Of The Guardians**

**(Your POV)**

* * *

_"Jack, are you…Jealous of Jack Shadow," I asked allowed a bit surprised at myself._

_Jack however jumped and looked at me as if I asked him a personal question._

_Bunnymund broke the moment and kicked the door open._

_Jack and I jumped back and Bunny…Well he didn't care._

_"We have trouble"_

After hearing that, Jack and I grabbed our defense weapons and ran into the Workshop.

I know I could be paying attention to what's happening; but the Workshop totally fades me; I always end up staring at the Elves or the 'Workers' and admiring their work.

I am always so curious…

I felt something different...like a hateful sence; It made my head pound.

"Look at the Guardians" A echoing, voice boomed making the Elves and 'workers' run away.

I snapped out of my thoughts and gripped my 'wand'.

"I think you should see someone (N/A)" The voice boomed again and threw out a body.

Jack Shadow…He was covered in blood almost as if he were actually human.

I gasped in shock and looked up seeing Pitch floating in dark sand; grinning at my expression.

That…Bastu-

Bunny threw his boomerang in the air and took out some Egg-bombs.

Pitch flew down dodging the attacks, to my thought hitting the floor; but instead disappearing through it.

'_It's time I paid you a visit…'_

"Pitch, come out you Scaredy-Cat" Jack shouted and hit Ice at random corners taking away the shadow.

Tooth flew up to look around the room; "(N/A) behind you".

I whipped my leg kicking a…Roc that flew into the wall disappearing leaving Black dust.

(Hint: Roc's are Gigantic Birds, known to swoop down and snatch away lone human beings. They take them to the sky dropping them into their nest and devoured by giant hatchlings. Get this: They don't mind human's straying into their territory; because humans are 'unintelligent' so they'd end-up finding their nest…)

**Me: Me and my useless knowledge *sigh*. **

Sandy used his whips to grab their legs and throw them around.

_The sound of howls and screeches of the birds are re-sounding through the room._

_Everyone else was fighting but I was just standing there._

_I kept hearing thumps in my head repeating._

'_Remember when your best friend left you', a voice asked._

_My wand grew a dull grey color and I fell to the floor._

_Clutching my stomach ignoring the screams and the pain, I stood up and picked up my wand._

All I could do was listen to the whispering; it hurt my head. I can't move.

_You such a weak girl._

I lost it, I pushed myself up and grabbed my wand in the exact same movement.

I pointed my wand at the birds hitting two of them every 1.8 seconds.

Every time I turn the wand's sparks changes colors; spinning as if it's changing direction along with the color.

'Remember when your parent made you donate your favorite drawings'

"Shut up" I whispered making the voice laugh in amusement.

'Did you ever think that you would ever meet anyone important?'

"Shut up" I whispered a little louder making Tooth look at me in shock.

I flew up making the wind follow; I glanced around seeing everyone attacking then I saw it…

_Pitch._

He was Grinning Evilly and pulled back an arrow aiming at North.

I ran leaving a faint colored streak and punched Pitch full speed into a wall.

The arrow hit the wall making North jump back and looking behind him.

I stood my ground glaring at Pitch who was now stabilizing himself.

"This…Is…Not…Over" he replied with glowing evil yellow eyes turning into a mixture of red, yellow, and orange.

All the Roc's flew to Pitch and they disappeared into stream of Black sand.

Before the sand could touch Jack Shadow I ran over to him and shielded him with my wand bouncing the Sand out of a broken window.

"What the heck just happened!"

* * *

SO sorry with the Cliffhanger!

I need ideas I AM out; I have been searching for ideas and…Nothing -.-.

My headaches are gone and replaced with Writers-block. I AM NOT DEAD. ^-^.


	14. Writers Note (Important!)

**It's Time to come clean.**

* * *

No, this isn't a story; I don't think I can do FULL stories anymore.

I'm not saying i'm quitting!

But...It will take me long to write because I just can't say "No" I give up writing this story.

I've lost total interest in the subject since it's like just a "OH MY GASH, I'm a GUARDIAN!"

**Jack Frost: You do realize you're letting people down.**

I know...But I don't want to stop writing; I just can't take full-on Run-on stories anymore.

You noticed how their getting smaller?

I DON'T want to do that to you guys anymore.

I'm NOT kidding I need ideas; I gave-up on other stories for this one.

That's when I realized I was probably better off on One-Shots.

* * *

**...~~...**

**.Conclusion.**

* * *

**I have lost interest in Adventure Time, Ed Edd 'N' Eddy, Dance Central (Competently), Mostly Hey Arnold!, BUT Not Rise of The Guardians.**

**I WANT to write Hetalia Stories; but I won't finish them as you can see.**

**I'm making excuses SURE I say my headaches are real; They are. I'm not going to lie.**

**I should be writing but my interests are in Reading and One-Shots.**

**I will be making random One-Shots to keep my writing to state. So keep your eyes open.**

**If you want me to keep going PLEASE I NEED ideas!**

**I'll take ones for Guardian Of Music AND Cupid Valentine!**

**PLEASE I need Your help!**

* * *

**~Love Iceamethyst007**


	15. He's hurt and Teasing

**This story now brought to you by: Cupcakes, Pocky, and Jack Shadow.**

**Jack Shadow: Bwahahaha, The Reader will me mine!**

**Jack Frost: O.O**

**A Special thanks to Nathalorial!**

* * *

**Notes:**

**(N/A)- Your Name.**

**(L/H)- Length of hair.**

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians**

**(Your POV)**

* * *

"This…Is…Not…Over" he replied with glowing evil yellow eyes turning into a mixture of red, yellow, and orange.

All the Roc's flew to Pitch and they disappeared into stream of Black sand.

Before the sand could touch Jack Shadow, I ran over to him and shielded him with my wand bouncing the Sand out of a broken window.

"What the heck just happened?"

Everyone, including Jack Shadow and I, stood or for Jack Shadow laid in a circle of destruction; it was insane, everything lost their color.

I turned around making my (L/H) sway with me; I gasped and saw Jack Shadows body and inched to him.

He had scratches, deep wounds, and on his right side, left arm, both legs and his shoulder.

It was so bad that I could look at him for long; the smell was horrible.

"Is…Is he okay" Tooth asked and I stared at Jack shadow; he would not move, it started to scare me.

I quickly grasped his arm and checked for temperature and blood movement.

He is still warm; I see some veins still in tacked!

"He's alive," I shouted making the yetis and the elves leave their hiding spot.

Jack Shadow's eyes opened, making me jump back abit.

"Shadow, are you okay" I say making Jack Frost frown and Bunnymund hold up his 'weapons' a bit.

"I'm fine Cheer-bud; just scratched up a bit" he replies and I blush a bit at the 'nickname' making Jack Frost mumble a bit.

"Uhhh…A bit" I asked teasingly and he smirked at me and stood up a bit too fast.

"Shit" He hissed and quickly fell back down making the Guardians lowers their weapons and carefully walk over.

"(N/A) is this Pitch's apprentice," North asked in question and looked at the limp boy.

"Was," Jack Shadow, panted lying on the ground closing his eyes in pain and let his head fall back.

"North, he looks badly injured," Tooth says putting her hands on her mouth and gasps.

North walks over to the boy only receiving a frightened look on him and moving away.

North chuckles "I'm not going to hurt you."

He still does not accept; "I know you won't, the problem is I have a dark curse in-side me. I can't touch you except (N/A)"

Bunny stands up straight and looks back and forth at Jack Shadow than Jack Frost.

"Mate, the shella was right! They both do look almost the same"

"Funny you noticed Easter-hat" Jack Shadow says smirking making Jack Frost chuckle.

I put my hand over my mouth to keep from them seeing my open mouth and hear my giggle.

I walked over to the Jet-black haired Jack and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I pulled him up.

Jack, the one with Frost, stared glaring as he noticed that Jack Shadow just stuck a tongue out at him.

"_Oh, that dude is SO not changing (N/A)" Jack mumbled sounding like a growl in his head._

LOL, I just made Jack Frost Jealous! *Dances around the room*

Since I guess, you saw Nathalorial comments you will kind-of know what will happen.

* * *

I UPDATED =D

*Dances around happily*


End file.
